


yes, sir

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Nancy/Topham where the mind-reading challenge is instead very dirty!!"





	

"What in the devil are you doing?!"

Nancy freezes almost immediately, and for a long moment, she doesn't move from where she'd been searching for Yuri's mouse underneath the small trunk in the corner, wishing desperately that she hadn't been in quite so provocative of a position. On her hands and knees, elbows to the ground, she can only imagine the view he must have of her ass, Nancy cringing as she finally looks up and over her shoulder to catch sight of Topham.

"Sneaking around in here like a common thief, interrupting one of my sessions? I knew there was something unsavory about your phantasmic pulsations. Well, soon they will no longer be my problem, but the sheriff's."

"No-- no, Mr. Topham, it's not like that-- I just found this secret passageway--"

"Enough," he shakes his head, vaguely gesturing ahead of himself with a wave of his hand. "I've already heard enough. There isn't a thing you can do or say to make me change my mind." A beat. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

She feels pathetic at the hope that seems to creep into her voice at that, but-- she can't help herself, Nancy biting her lip as she moves to sit back on her heels, starting to get up only to be interrupted by Topham.

"No-- you stay exactly where you are... for now, anyway. Back on your hands and knees. Go on."

She's starting to slowly have a bad feeling about this, Topham crossing the room before seating himself at his desk and leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other.

"What to do with you..."

"Mr. Topham--"

"Hush now," he promptly interrupts her, holding up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not interested in any excuses. We both already know that whatever you're about to say would be nothing more than a poorly thought-up lie meant to make me pity you."

Okay, so he certainly isn't _wrong_ about that, but she isn't about to start believing in his stupid beliefs about telepathy or mind-control, Nancy fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him as Yuri offers another meow.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yuri--" Reaching into his drawer, he pulls out the small mouse to bring over to her, finally quieting her meows as Nancy swallows hard, watching him move about the room, inwardly cursing herself for not thinking to look for the mouse in his desk. Has he been expecting her? She can't help but wonder.

"There is a new... psychic exercise that I've been looking into developing... but it's rather... how to put this… _intense_ , to say the least, which is why I've been shying away from using them on any of my paying customers. But… you are not paying me, nor are you a pupil of mine. And I did just catch you trespassing and breaking and entering… so I don't think I have to feel all too bad about any psychic damage I might do to your... fragile young mind."

The condescension she could really do without, Nancy biting her tongue to keep from saying anything… _regrettable_. _Jeepers_ , how she loathes this man.

"Your position is a… precarious one. One false move and I might as well just call up the sheriff. So I suggest that you do as I say."

"What do you want?"

"Now _there_ are some words with some actual value to them. I suggest you remember them well."

Hovering right behind her, he starts slowly pacing a half-circle around her, almost as though he were circling his prey.

"The last time we did an exercise, I attempted to transmit information to you with nothing but the sheer power of my superior mental faculties. This time… I will attempt to read your thoughts. I will have to ask you to relax and concentrate, of course--"

"Mr. Topham?"

"Now what?"

"Can we do this somewhere… more comfortable? I mean-- I don't really want to stay on the floor like this."

"Hmm," he starts, Nancy slowly starting to imagine all of the potentially life-threatening _accidents_ that could possibly inconvenience him in ways that wouldn't look suspicious. "More comfortable, you say… I suppose we could arrange something… but you'll have to understand my need to take some… unfortunately necessary precautions. You are, after all, a criminal, Ms. Drew."

_No, but I sure wouldn't mind becoming one if it meant I could wipe that smug smile off your face on a permanent basis!_

"... all right. I believe I may have discovered a solution that ought to be amenable to both of us." Lifting a small box out of the trunk she'd been looking beneath when he'd caught her, he moves to place it onto his desk before gesturing to her. "Please. Rise."

She wouldn't have been shocked if he had decided to add the word _peasant_ at the end just for good measure, Nancy just _barely_ restraining herself from rolling her eyes. _Again_.

"Do take a seat, Ms. Drew."

She can't help but be wary as she makes her way over to his desk, slowly sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"And… that's it?"

"No, of course not. Place your hands on the arm rests."

She can't help the distinct feeling of uncertainty starting to creep up her body, Nancy nevertheless complying with his request as Topham opens the small box, pulling out what would appear to be tools for… magic tricks?

Of course, when he comes over to where she is and starts wrapping one of the silk ties around her first wrist… she realizes fully well that this is no magic trick, Nancy wrenching her hand away only for Topham to catch it.

"Hey!"

"Ms. Drew, I am astounded that I even have to explain this to you. As I'm sure you'll recall, I explained to you earlier that I would be happy to provide you with a more comfortable location… but that, if done, you'd have to accept the fact that I would need to take some precautions. Please do keep in mind that you are a criminal here, and I could just as easily call the sheriff and have you arrested."

"I'm _not_ letting you tie me to anything!"

He stares at her for a long while, narrowing his eyes before finally pulling back, evidently conceding.

"Fine. Get up."

"And then what?"

"Do you _want_ to get arrested, Ms. Drew? Because I can reassure you, it will happen if you don't start acting a lot smarter than this."

"What do you want?"

"Get up and hold out your hands. Place your wrists together, with the insides facing each other-- like that, yes."

He didn't even bother waiting for her to do it, just grabbing her wrists, one flush against the other, keeping them pinned easily enough with just one hand, Nancy already knowing fully well that she's going to regret this.

Of course, he then ties the bit of silk around her wrists, Nancy's eyes widening as she starts to squirm.

"Ms. Drew, I also own a pair of handcuffs; would you prefer I do the sheriff's work for them? Because I will not hesitate to do so."

Finally stilling at that, Nancy bites down on her bottom lip if only to silence herself.

"That's better. Now. Bend over and place your elbows on the desk."

She's about to talk back again, but ultimately decides to just do as he's asked, placing her elbows on the desk as he rounds it to seat himself once more.

"If you move without my permission, know that I won't hesitate to call the police."

A part of her is starting to be convinced that that would be better than what's currently happening, Topham clearing his throat before closing his eyes.

"I now must ask you to close your eyes and focus on something, relaxing so that I might be able to penetrate your mind with my superior psychic abilities… are you ready, Ms. Drew?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

Taking in a _deep_ breath that she hopes is enough to calm herself, Nancy exhales. "Yes, _sir_."

"That's better. Very well. Let's begin."

He's quiet for a long time, Nancy finally settling on something to think about… potatoes.

"Ms. Drew, I am receiving a great deal of interference… you must _focus_ if this is to work. I understand that this psychic penetration is liable to be quite hard on someone's fragile young mind, what with it not being used to being touched even from a distance, but I will not be satisfied until this is done, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

She can't help the way her mind seems to be drifting off of potatoes all of a sudden-- not that she thinks he could actually read her mind in the first place, but she supposes it's possible that he might genuinely think that he could, Nancy shaking her head mostly to herself as she lets out a sigh.

"Ms. Drew… might I ask you to look at something for me? Just… satisfy my curiosity, if you would be so kind."

"Uh… sure!"

"Very well." Pulling something else out of his drawer, he places a small [card](http://www.thedatereport.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Rorschach_blot_061.jpg) in front of her, Nancy's eyes widening. "What do you see?"

Feeling her cheeks color, Nancy fights to see literally anything other than the thing she's really seeing, Topham shaking his head. "Faster, Ms. Drew. Otherwise the test will not be accurate."

"Um… I see a… an animal skin."

"I see." How is it that he can sound disappointed with literally every single thing that comes out of his mouth? "Just as I expected."

"What is?"

"You are, Ms. Drew." Picking up the card, he places it back into the drawer. "I'm afraid this is worse than I had initially expected. The amount of… repression you are experiencing would appear to be quite profound. As a… student of the human mind myself, I have spent quite some time studying the theories of Dr. Sigmund Freud and Dr. Hermann Rorschach. Are you familiar with their work?"

"I'm just eighteen, Mr. Topham. I haven't had the occasion yet to take courses in psychology."

"Well, I would highly recommend it, Ms. Drew. They open all sorts of avenues of understanding surrounding the human mind. As it stands, however, I see that I am forced to explain to you your situation. Very well." Taking a deep breath as he seems to be considering his words, Nancy scowls, doing her best to look more bored than irritated. It probably ends up coming across as a bit of both. "Tell me, Ms. Drew. How old is your father?"

"Fifty-two. Why?"

"I see. And would you say that he is an attractive man?"

"I… suppose so, yes."

"So then you admit that you are attracted to older men."

"Wha-- no! I didn't say that!"

"Perhaps not, but you did imply it, didn't you? Ms. Drew, this image," he turns back to his drawer to pull it back out to show her, "is also known as the _[sex card](http://www.thedatereport.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Rorschach_blot_061.jpg)_. Individuals will usually remark upon the fact that they see, very clearly, a woman's genitalia in their viewing of the card… that is, unless they are extremely repressed individuals who… perhaps feel ashamed of their sexuality. Would you describe yourself as ashamed of your sexuality, Ms. Drew?"

"Well-- no, I mean-- I don't really consider myself to-- _have_ much of a sexuality in the first place--"

"I see. Then I fear your situation is worse than I even believed it to be. To reject one's sexuality altogether..."

"Uh, Mr. Topham--" Nancy clears her throat, feeling her cheeks burn, "with all due respect, what exactly does this have to do with your psychic exercise?"

"You must understand, Ms. Drew… your thoughts felt almost as though… blocked to me. As though you were holding something back. So I attempted to delve deeper. And then I discovered the reason behind your blockage." Moving to stand, Topham grabs a ruler out of his desk before slowly starting to pace the room. "I will now ask you a number of questions, and I would like you to answer them quite honestly. Should I find that you've been lying to me, understand that you'll be punished appropriately. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." She isn't. She has no idea what's coming. And if it's anything like the questions she's been getting… she's not sure that she will be able to answer honestly.

"Very well. Let's begin." Stilling beside the desk, he cocks his head at her almost curiously. "Ms. Drew… would you say that you're attracted to me?"

"-- no."

Okay, so that answer might have left her a little too quickly, Nancy swallowing hard as she presses her thighs together, the back of her neck burning.

"Are you lying to me?"

"... of course not."

"Good, because I'll know if you are."

_How?_

She's starting to feel uneasy as he keeps saying that, Nancy swallowing hard as she keeps her gaze trained on his desk.

"Ms. Drew, did the image I showed you… arouse you?"

"... no."

"Did it make you think of anything… remotely sexual?"

"No."

"Are you normally attracted to older men?"

"No!"

"Ms. Drew… you'll have to forgive me, but I do believe that you are lying to me."

Stepping behind her, Nancy feels her eyes widen as he suddenly flips the skirt of her dress up, her body tensing as she promptly starts to get up-- only to be stopped by his hand pressing down on the middle of her back.

"Um-- Mr. Topham, what are you doing?"

"Ms. Drew, I believe I said that if you were to move, that I would not hesitate to call the sheriff. That rule still applies."

She doesn't relax, but she does stay in place at that, swallowing hard as he draws down her pantyhose, his hand moving between her legs--

"You have no right to touch me there."

"Mm… under normal circumstances, perhaps not. But… I can't say that I'm all too concerned about what you want right now. You are a trespasser in my home. I can do whatever I want."

She feels two of his fingers press between her folds, slowly starting to run up and down, Nancy suddenly hearing herself let out a shuddered moan.

"Oh--"

"You see, Ms. Drew… if you weren't lying, I'd find your panties perfectly dry, and we'd end our little session early… right here, right now. And you would simply be free to go. Of course… if you were lying, I'd be pulling these down to find you dripping wet for me. In which case you'd have to be punished. You understand, don't you?"

She nods, but she can practically feel herself start to sweat, the back of her neck burning as he slowly drags her panties down only to press his fingers against her sans any barrier keeping him out now, Nancy wincing.

"Well, I certainly can't say that I'm _surprised_ … you _did_ seem awfully eager in how quickly you were refuting my questions… and then, I _did_ also know that you've thought me attractive since your first stepping in here."

She doesn't want to admit he's right, so she stays silent, Nancy digging her nails into her palms half enough to hurt.

"I _also_ know that you've been able to think of little but my penetrating you since your arrival here today."

"That's not true--"

"Ms. Drew, I do believe that you're in no position to disagree with me right now," he muses, running his fingers up and down the space between her folds before settling on her clit, tickling her there to the effect of her unexpectedly gasping, eyes wide as her cunt throbs-- and visibly, no less, Topham chuckling. "Oh, would you look at that? You don't even have to tell me I'm right. I already know. Then again… I do suppose all of this was fairly subconscious on your part. I mean, I doubt you _intentionally_ presented yourself in the way you did today when I discovered you, your ass up in the air as though you were offering it to me… and now this."

Pressing his thumb inside of her, Nancy gasps again her breathing suddenly going rapid and shallow at best.

"O-oh-- but-- I mean-- I didn't-- I didn't mean to--"

"Of course you didn't. But your body still wanted you to. So you obeyed. Just like you're obeying me right now. Because you're sexually submissive. It was coming off you in waves from the moment you stepped through that door. You might act dominant and self-important in the everyday… but in bed… I _know_ you want nothing more than to be used by someone as their own personal fuck-doll."

"Mr. Topham-- I really think that this is inappropriate--"

"Of course it is, Ms. Drew. That's the point."

She can hear him unbuckling his belt, Nancy letting out a sharp whimper.

"Is this-- is this my punishment?"

"What? My finger inside of you? Me bringing you to the brink of orgasm? The promise of my cock deep inside of you? No. Those are your rewards." Pulling his hand away, Nancy whimpers sharply at the loss of feeling. "This is your punishment."

Letting his ruler sail through the air and down onto her right ass cheek, Nancy suddenly yelps, her eyes wide.

"But--"

"Mm. No. A lion does not listen to the opinion of sheep, Ms. Drew. And that is precisely what you are right now, in my home. So I'd like you to concentrate and let me see if you've learned anything at all since our last session."

Nancy swallows again, fighting the urge to disagree with him once more.

"What part of you will I touch next?"

 _Oh god_.

"Mr. Topham-- I can't say any of those things!"

"Of course you can. I am forcing you to. Because if you get something wrong, as you just did--"

His ruler comes down on the back of her thigh, Nancy yelping again.

"-- you will be punished. So let's try this again, shall we? What part of you am I going to be touching next?"

"My--" She hesitates.

"No, I'm afraid that is incorrect," he continues, the ruler this time landing on her left ass cheek. "Would you like to try again?"

"-- what's the alternative?"

"More of your punishment of course," he chuckles, the ruler hitting the back of her other thigh as she winces. "What part of you will I be touching next?"

"My--" She swallows hard. "My mickey?"

She almost comes from relief alone when he reaches down to let his fingers rub up and down her cunt, Nancy shuddering as Topham chuckles to himself.

"Though I should warn you, Ms. Drew," he smiles, his expression evident in his voice as he sets down the ruler, his free hand instead moving to slowly massage the flesh of her ass. "It is a big one."

Almost instantly, Nancy freezes again, her eyes flying open.

"Mr. Topham-- I-- we aren't-- I mean--"

"Yes, Ms. Drew?"

"You-- you wouldn't-- h-have it in me, would you?"

Her voice gets smaller at the end than she wants it to be, and Topham almost instantly lets his hand sail down on her ass with a loud _smack_ ,  Nancy biting back a groan as she feels herself get wetter.

"I would, Ms. Drew." Pressing two fingers inside of her, she lets out a loud moan, the sound slipping out accidentally and against her will, her hips bucking forward in spite of her best attempts at self-restraint.

"And from the way your sweet little pussy feels… I'd say you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Please-- please don't--"

He pulls out of her again only to finish undoing his pants, Nancy closing her eyes as she feels her cunt throb all on its own.

"Please--"

"That's much better," he chuckles, Nancy already feeling his cock at her entrance as a strangled groan leaves her. "Oh, but we can't have that… you'll make more noise than even Uri," he smiles through his words, reaching forward to grab another long bit of silk to press against her face, Nancy promptly shaking her head, lips sealed. "Oh, Ms. Drew, believe me when I say that you don't want to make this more difficult than it needs to be..."

She shakes her head again, Topham sighing somewhat irritably reaching around her to pinch her nose shut, Nancy promptly starting to struggle. When she finally opens her mouth to breathe through her teeth, he slaps her ass again, taking the moment she cries out to stuff the silk between them, tying it off at the back of her head, Nancy's complaints suddenly muffled.

"That's much better. Now. Nod your head and tell me you want my cock inside of you."

She doesn't nod. Doesn't budge.

"Ms. Drew… do not make me make you regret this."

Still nothing.

Feeling him pull back, she closes his eyes, his hand suddenly sailing down on both of her ass cheeks, taking turns as he slowly starts hitting her harder and harder until Nancy is gasping for breath, her ass smarting, a brilliant shade of pink.

"Now… let's try that again. Nod your head if you want my cock inside of you."

This time she nods, Topham smiling to himself.

"That's much better. I assume that you are a virgin."

She hesitates at first, but then nods again.

"Even better," he chuckles, starting to press inside of her-- slowly at first-- before thrusting inside of her in one fell swoop, Nancy crying out around the silk in her mouth as her eyes widen, having been wholly unprepared for the motion with his slow start.

Groaning, Topham lets his head fall back, his hands settling comfortably at her sides, content to use her hips to pull her onto and off of his dick again, pulling out almost entirely each time as Nancy's muffled moans echo through the room. Grunting with each thrust into her, he can't help but smile faintly at the fact that her cries of pain have so quickly turned into moans of pleasure, Topham eagerly letting one of his hands slip around her body to start teasing at her clit, the motion eliciting another loud moan from her.

He can only imagine how little she must want this to feel good for her, a thought that only seems to be spurring him on, intent on making her come at least once, her whole body seeming to spasm around his length as her thighs tremble in the wake of his forcing his cock into her over and over again.

He knows he's large, just as he knows that that knowledge isn't his ego speaking, Topham's gaze invariably drawn to the sight of his gorgeous cock plunging inside of her sweet, tight little pussy, the feeling almost as though it were trying to draw him in intentionally. He can only imagine how good it must feel, not that he has to wait for long to find out just _how_ good--

It happens almost as though in succession, his cock slamming into her almost rhythmically as his fingers continue to tease her clit until all of a sudden her cunt starts spasming around his cock, throbbing viciously as she practically sobs as the feeling of her orgasm shakes her, the sound of Nancy's moans the only thing in his mind as he feels his cock finally give in to her pussy's demands, coming hard.

His cock takes a while to stop pulsing, but finally he pulls out of her as he feels it taper off, cleaning himself off, tucking himself back into his pants, and undoing the makeshift gag.

"C-can I go now?"

Her voice is still trembling just as her thighs seem to, her whole body appearing as though still caught in the throes of her orgasm, and Topham chuckles. During sex, he's hardly a man of many words, but once finished… that changes, and he smiles at her, though the expression doesn't reach his eyes.

"Your training as my pupil hardly complete, Ms. Drew. No, I'm afraid you'll need a great deal more practice." _Tsk_ ing as Nancy's eyes widen in horror, he moves to seat himself at his desk, his smile slowly widening. "I suppose you'll just have to stay here."


End file.
